Taken
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: New to the city that never sleeps four girls explore, intent on getting drunk, but an innocent night of fun takes a turn for the worst when they have a run in with notorious gang-bangers, The Wolves. Captured and without a clue as to where they are, they put their blind faith on an uncertain way out, which has more to do with the illegal operation than they imagined.


A New Klaroline Fanfic

I had a FF that was titled this and sort of similar, but I didn't like the plot and so here is a new plot...

Thank you to swinty81 for the great cover and I do not have a beta

Taken

New to the city that never sleeps four girls explore, intent on getting drunk, but an innocent night of fun takes a turn for the worst when they have a run in with notorious gang-bangers, The Wolves. Captured and without a clue as to where they are, they put their blind faith on an uncertain way out, which has more to do with the illegal operation than they imagined.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katherine looked around the lit up area bored. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go out to some club.

They've been in Times Square every night since they arrived and she was getting bored. She didn't understand why so many people traveled to the Big Apple just to see Times Square. Sure, it was beautiful, but it was also smelly and filled with different types of cartoon characters that would only take a picture with you if you paid them.

It was ridiculous, the curly-haired brunette thought with a shake of her head.

Elena noticed that her sister was beginning to grow impatient and she looked at her with a frown.

"What?" Katherine asked her twin sister.

"You're growing impatient." Elena said, realizing that her sister was clapping her feet on the pavement. She knew that Katherine was growing impatient, because she would always do that when she was bored or wanted to be someplace else.

Bonnie and Caroline turned to their friends because they didn't want the twins to start arguing in a public place.

"Guys..." Caroline began.

"I want to go out clubbing!" Katherine whined.

"We've been out clubbing for the past two days. Aren't you getting tired?" Bonnie questioned.

"No. Come on, ladies. What's the point of standing around and looking up at those lights?"

"It's beautiful..." Elena said as if it was obvious.

"I know it is but come on! Clubs are better." The curly haired brunette whined.

"How are they better? I still have a killer headache from last night." Caroline said.

"Well, that's because you have a low level of tolerance when it comes to alcohol." Katherine shrugged.

"I do not!" Caroline said, defending herself.

"Shall we remember what happened after our high school graduation? You had like five bottles of beer, which tastes disgusting and you couldn't even stand. We had to have Jeremy carry you out."

"I was angry if you don't remember. Tyler broke up with me that night. I was pissed and I just wanted to let loose."

"Yeah, whatever." Katherine shrugged.

Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine and then turned to her friends with a shrug.

"Do you ladies want to go out clubbing?" Elena asked them.

Bonnie and Caroline nodded. Caroline was going to show Katherine just how high of a tolerance she had when it came to alcohol.

Katherine grinned at them and clapped her hands together, happily.

"Alright girlies, time to find some hot European tourists to keep us company." Katherine winked as she walked towards a yellow taxi cab with a light skip in her walk.

The three girls laughed behind Katherine and followed her to the taxi.

"Where to, ladies?" The taxi driver asked.

"The nearest club." Katherine answered.

The driver nodded and drove them towards the nearest club. New York City was filled with different clubs and most of them were always full.

"Thank you!" Katherine thanked him once they got to Til' Kingdom Come.

"You're welcome, miss. Enjoy!" He said as he smiled at her.

They paid the driver and made their way towards the club entrance. When the four entered the club they immediately went over to the bar.

The club was dimly lit and the different lights reflected on the walls. There was fog around the club and they could hear the slapping of sweaty bodies against one another as the House music blared through the club.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" The blonde bartender, Matt, asked.

Elena smiled at him and bit her bottom lip.

"We'll have twelve shots of tequila." Katherine answered.

Matt nodded and asked, "Can I see some I.D.?"

"Of course," Katherine said as she handed him her fake I.D.

Matt looked the I.D. over and nodded.

"I'll get your drinks right now."

"Thanks, handsome." The seductive brunette winked at him.

Matt blushed and Elena looked over at her twin sister with a frown.

Of course... All the boys loved Katherine, not her she thought.

Caroline nudged Elena reassuringly and Elena smiled at the blonde.

"So, who's ready to get drunk?" Katherine asked the girls paying Elena no attention.

"Me!" Caroline said immediately.

"Me too!" Bonnie told her.

"Me three!" Elena stated.

"Good, we're twenty and young!" Katherine cheered as she grabbed the first tequila shot.

The three girls reached for their own shots and clanked their shots together.

"To us!" Caroline toasted.

"To us!" The girls repeated.

They drank the contents in the shot glass at the same time and slammed the now-empty shots onto the bar table. They continued to drink the shots that were left.

When they felt a bit tipsy they decided to go out onto the dance floor.

The girls danced to the music that was currently playing. The song was 'Save the World' by Swedish House Mafia.

The men surrounded them and the girls grinded on the different men with their revealing outfits on. The four of them weren't exactly sluts back in Mystic Falls, but they live their lives to the fullest and all of the people in the small town knew it.

They danced for the next two hours and then walked back to the bar, lazily. Caroline tripped over a man's legs and she giggled as Bonnie pulled her away.

"What are we drinking now, ladies?" Katherine asked them.

"I vant more tequilaaaaa!" Caroline shouted as she swayed her hips back and forth, lazily. The shots that she had two hours ago were beginning to show themselves and the loud music that war rocking the club was getting to her head.

"Care, you really do have a low tolerance for alcohol." Katherine said as she burst out laughing.

"I do not! Gimme de tequilaaaa!" The blonde whined.

"I think you've had enough, love…" An accented voice said from behind her.

Caroline turned around quickly and was about to lose her balance when the curly haired guy stopped her from falling to the floor, head first.

"You're the guy I tripped over!" She said as she doubled over in laughter. He had dirty blonde hair, stormy blue-green eyes, and was impeccably dressed in a tailored gray Armani suit.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted as she gave the man an apologetic look.

"What!?" Caroline said as she narrowed her eyes at Elena. "Where is the tequila?" She asked as she turned towards the bar.

When she saw a shot sitting on the bar table, she grabbed it and threw her head back before gulping down the liquor. As it traveled down her throat, the man looked over at her curiously before he took out his cell phone.

She slammed the shot down onto the bar table and beamed at her friends. There were about ten shot lined up and she downed each of them with one gulp. Caroline's friends weren't paying attention to her, so she turned in search for the man that she tripped over. When she didn't see him, she shrugged and called for the female bartender for another round.

"Now this is what I call having fun." Katherine said as she eyed the bartender under her eyelashes.

"Kat, leave the nice bartender alone…" Bonnie said as she noticed that the wheels were turning in the brunette's head.

"Oh come on, Bon. What's the fun in that?" Katherine questioned as she leaned over the bar isle and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Uh…" Matt began.

"What do you say, bluey-blue? Show a girl how to have fun." She said as she grabbed his collared shirt.

"I'd love to… Really..." Matt told her as he felt the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

"Well then, do." She said as she motioned towards the bottle behind the bar isle.

"Katherine, let's dance!" Elena shouted over the music as she tried to keep her identical twin sister away from the bartender.

"I'm not in the mood for dancing." Katherine called over her shoulder. "I'm up for some intimacy." She stated, blatantly.

Elena bit her bottom lip in irritation and grabbed her sister, pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Elena!" Katherine shouted, annoyed.

"What?" Elena questioned as she began to move to the beat of the music.

"You saw what I was trying to do. Why the hell did you have to bug in? Let me have my fun!"

"Last time I checked, you were having fun… "Elena shrugged. "Without having to fuck the bartender." She added.

Katherine's mouth opened as she stared her sister down.

"What are you implying, 'Lena?" Katherine questioned as she narrowed her eyes at her twin sister.

The two couldn't continue their conversation because Caroline put her arms around their shoulders and used them to balance herself.

"Twins!" Caroline cried out, excitingly.

"Care, you're drunk."

Bonnie was currently making out with some guy in the back. He was tanned and had the most beautiful hazel eyes.

As the girls tried to remove Caroline's arms from their shoulders, Katherine hit a girl by accident.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at the trio. Elena had an apologetic look on her face while Katherine had her bitch face on. Caroline was smiling like an idiot and was in her own little world.

"Watch it," the pouty brunette snapped.

"No," Katherine said angrily.

For some reason, she didn't like the girl that was currently standing in front of her.

She smirked and tackled Katherine. Elena tried to pry the girl's hands from her sister, but failed miserably when one of the girl's friends attacked her. Caroline fell to the floor because she lost her balance and whined at the pain that was spreading through her body.

Bonnie heard the commotion and pulled away from Jesse.

"Something wrong?" He questioned as he ran his hands across her back.

"I'll be right back." She told him with a smile before running to her friends.

She kneeled besides a weeping Caroline, and helped her up.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked the blonde as the two stood up.

"My back hurts." She whined.

"Alright… It'll be okay." Bonnie said as she realized that the security was surrounding them.

As Bonnie looked over at the guards, she noticed that they held Katherine and Elena in their arms and two other girls.

"I want all of you out of here." The head security guard said before leaving them.

"Watch your back, bitch!" The brunette shouted before she turned away from Katherine.

The curly haired man from earlier was looking at the scene that was before him and when he realized that the four of them were leaving he picked up his phone.

"They're coming." He spoke into the phone.

"All of them, boss?"

"All of them." He replied with finality.

The twins walked over to their friends and looked at the security guards that were eyeing them.

"Looks like we have to go." Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell happened? Who was that?" Bonnie wondered.

"Some bitch I accidently hit. I was going to apologize, but you know me… I don't apologize to those that I don't like."

"You don't even fucking know her, Kat." Elena snapped.

"Listen, sis. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not in the mood." Katherine said before walking towards the exit.

"Help me out?" Bonnie told Elena as she looked down at a half-awake Caroline.

Elena nodded and the two of them dragged Caroline out with them.

Once they were outside, Katherine kneeled besides Caroline and asked, "How much did you drink?"

"Like four?" She hiccupped.

"I'm serious,"

"Or fourteen," the blonde chuckled.

"Fourteen… God dammit, Care." Katherine said with a shake of her head. "Why'd you drink so much?"

"'Cause I felt like it." She shrugged.

She shook her head and Caroline stood up on shaky legs.

"We need a taxi." Bonnie said.

"Or you don't." An unfamiliar accented voice said as he stood in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to both sides and the realized that they were surrounded.

"Shit," Bonnie said under her breath.

* * *

There you have it! Now I know that this chapter was all over the place, but from here on out it'll be more organized...

I've started Chapter 2, but I will only continue if I know that you guys are interested...

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


End file.
